1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-propelled toy vehicle having a flywheel therein which is driven to rotate and store energy by an air stream from a person applied through a mouthpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy vehicles have been popular with young children and the like and have taken numerous forms through the years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,067 shows gyroscopic toy vehicles wherein a flywheel is driven to rotate and store kinetic energy for propelling the vehicle and mantaining gyroscopic stability. U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,664 discloses a toy vehicle having a flywheel therein driven to rotate by rotation of traction wheels on the vehicle separate therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,607 discloses a self-propelled toy vehicle having a flywheel type traction wheel which is driven to rotate by a string wound upon an axle shaft supporting the flywheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,540 discloses a compressed air propelled toy vehicle and launching system wherein a toy vehicle having an internal, air driven flywheel is placed on a launching structure while the flywheel is driven to rotate by a jet of air supplied from a pump on the launching mechanism. When the flywheel is rotating at a high enough kinetic energy level, the vehicle is ejected or released from the launching structure and is propelled by the energy stored in the flywheel as the vehicle moves over a playing surface.